


Distracted

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's having a hard time concentrating on his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

## Distracted

#### by krossero

Author's website: <http://krossero.livejournal.com>  
  
Just a short little story I wrote to the prompt "distract".  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

God, it's so easy to get distracted from doing work. Especially when that work is extremely boring. And especially when Jim's parading around the loft in his damn sexy boxers and nothing else, like it's not freezing out and the heat is actually working right. 

Thing is, he knows what it does to me. Every once in a while, I'll catch his eye (yes, while I'm busy _not_ doing work), and he'll give me this smug, knowing, sexy-as-hell smile that just sends tingles up my spine. And down to my cock, of course. I've been half-hard for what seems like forever now. 

Trying to get my focus back, I get up from the table and my laptop, and go to the kitchen for a refill of my tea. I just want to get the last of this report typed up, that's all. Is that too much to ask for? 

Apparently it is, because Jim sees me rise and follows me, wrapping me up in his arms from behind. "Come on, Chief. Come to bed." I shiver, and you'd better believe it's not from the cold. 

"I will, I just want to finish this last report. And then we'll have the weekend free." I try rather unsuccessfully to ignore the hard-on he's not-so-subtly pressing into my back. 

"But babe, isn't there anything else you can think of to do right now? Something more _fun_?" I've turned around in his arms now, and I can see the cute, mischievous little grin he's got plastered on. Man, that gets me every time. 

I try again. "It'll only take me a few minutes; can't you wait just a little longer?" 

Jim grins and I can see I've lost before he says a word. "Okay, Chief. I'll just take a shower while you do that. Love you." 

All right, that's it. The damn report can wait until morning; there's no way in hell I'm letting Jim shower alone _again_ today. 

* * *

End 

Distracted by krossero: krossero@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
